FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating for a conventional magnetic recording transducer including side shields. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. Prior to the conventional method 10 starting, underlayers such as a leading edge shield may be formed. The conventional method 10 typically starts by providing a pole, such as a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) pole, via step 12. Step 12 includes fabricating the pole in a nonmagnetic layer, such as aluminum oxide. For example, a process that forms a trench in the aluminum oxide layer, deposits nonmagnetic side gap/seed layers, and deposits magnetic pole layers may be used. In addition, the portion of the magnetic material external to the trench may be removed, for example using a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) process.
The exposed aluminum oxide is wet etched, via step 14. Thus, a trench is formed around a portion of the pole near the ABS location. Note that side gap layers may remain after the aluminum oxide etch in step 14. The removal of the aluminum oxide in step 14 exposes the top surface of the leading edge shield. The side shields are then deposited, via step 16. Step 16 may include depositing seed layers and plating the side shields. Processing may then be completed, via step 18. For example, a trailing edge shield and gap may be formed.
FIG. 2 depicts plan and air-bearing surface (ABS) views of a portion of a conventional transducer 50 formed using the conventional method 10. The conventional transducer 50 includes a leading edge shield 52, side shield 54, Ru side gap layer 56 which is deposited in the trench, a pole 58, top gap layer 60, and trailing shield 62. Thus, using the conventional method 10, the pole 58, side shields 54, and trailing shield 62 may be formed.
Although the conventional method 10 may provide the conventional transducer 50, there may be drawbacks. Formation of the conventional transducer 50 may involve numerous steps, some of which may be complex. As a result, fabrication of the conventional transducer may take a longer time than desired to complete. In addition, more complicated processing may be more error-prone. The performance of the conventional transducer 50 may thus be compromised.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a transducer.